everyday im shufflin
by taylah-angry-little-princess98
Summary: a whole bunch of maltara one shots based on song off my iPod when its on shuffle :D M just in case i want to write M in later chapter  because you just never know
1. Chapter 1

**Hi taylah here, first cause of death fic i hope you enjoy :D if you review i will love you XD oh and i don't own cause of death if i did i would SO NOT be here :P**

**One thing by one direction 3**

**ex oh ex oh enjoy...**

**I've tried playing it cool**

**But when I'm looking at you**

**I can't ever be brave**

**'Cause you make my heart race**

Mal sat in the car next to Natara, they were on their way back to Nataras' after a long case all the wanted to do was sit down and eat their Chinese food in peace. The only problem was there was no peace for mal, every time he looked over at his partner he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster and faster and it killed him having to keep his mouth shut.

**Shot me out of the sky**

**You're my kryptonite**

**You keep making me weak**

**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

The two got out of the car when they reached Nataras apartment. Mal slid out of the car slowly as he felt the cool breeze run over him like a blanket. Natara slid out of the car as well and started making her way up the front staisr. Mal stood frozen in place, he was lucky he didn't drop the food, every step she took and every time her hips swayed he felt a little bit of his self-control slipping away. He felt so weak, just standing there like an idiot.

**Something's gotta give now**

**'Cause I'm dying just to make you see**

**That I need you here with me now**

**'Cause you've got that one thing**

The two finally made their way up into her apartment and sat on the floor and started to eat. "How can I tell her, how can I make her see, that it's me that she belongs with not, Mr perfect district attorney or whatever the hell he was" mal thought to himself. According to Mel, it wasn't her hair that made her beautiful, her eyes or even her personality, well it was but really she just had the 'one thing' which was _everything._

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

"_JUST GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HEAD NATARA WILLIAMS"_ Mel screamed to himself_. "You are all I want why can't I man up, you are everything I ever wanted, and you are the only girl I want to hold in my arms" _mal continually said to himself as he scoffed his face full of food.

"Geez mal you know you're meant to CHEW your food before you swallow it" Natara said with a smirk

"Oh yeah..um sorry Nat just a bit yeah…"said mal Cleary having a hard time placing a string of thought together.

"Mal are you ok, do you want to talk?" Natara said looking a bit worried, usually he wasn't like this.

"No its ok Nat I was just…thinking"

"ok good as long as you're ok…and DON'T call me Nat" she said with a cheeky grin and mall just smiled back.

**Now I'm climbing the walls**

**But you don't notice at all**

**That I'm going out of my mind**

**All day and all night**

**Something's gotta give now**

**'Cause I'm dying just to know your name**

**And I need you here with me now**

**'Cause you've got that one thing**

The two had finished eating and sat on Nataras bed talking, they had been talking a good 3 hours before Natara started to drift off and it took another half an hour for her to actually fall sleep. She drifted off peacefully resting her head in Mals lap. "how can you not see that im going out of my mind Natara, you're an fbi mind reader why can't you figure out that all I want is you here with me, all I want is you."

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

About an hour after Natara had fallen asleep, Mal had pulled the covers over her and layer her down peacefully. As he got up to leave Natara reached out to him,

"No mal, stay please? "Natara whispered quietly

So mal did what she said, he lay down next to her and she fell back into his arms curling into a cute ball sought of shape. _"You're so beautiful Natara" _mal whispered to the sleeping women in front of him.

**You've got that one thing**

**Get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**Yeah, you've got that one thing**

As Mel slept, he started to dream, he dreamt that the beautiful Natara Williams became Natara Fallon, that every night she came home and fell into his arms, he dreamt that she finally got into his head far enough to finally realise he was in love. He dreamt that he had the girl that had that one thing…everything.

**Kinddddddddd of short sorry XD review please 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, i hope you enjoy this story, just remember if you haven't heard the song before you tube it :D if you review i will love you so please feel free.**

**oh and i don't own cause of death XD **

**this song is don't**** worry be happy by guy Sebastian **

**I was driving, driving, driving down the 101**

**Singing 'California Dreaming' at the top of my lungs**

**Unaware, not a care**

**And then he appeared**

Natara drove down the road to the SFPD from her apartment, she was unusually happy today. _"it was SUCH a good idea to get a rental car"_ she thought. The music from the radio filled the car as her favourite song came on_, "Oooh I am so singing this" _she turned the radio full blast and started to sing at the top of her lungs. _"Mal would die if he knew I did this, HA"_ she thought.

**Thought he was winding down his window just to say 'hello'**

**But he started cussing at me, saying I'm going too slow**

**Then he yelled "Go to Hell"**

**And flipped me the bird**

Natara saw the man next to her wind down his window so she smiled, suddenly he started screaming at her to hurry the hell up. She just glared at him, _"men"_ she thought, _"they REALLY no how to ruin a girls good mood". _The man stuck his finger up at her at speed off. Natara was now grumpy _"can't I be happy for one day, one day without getting screamed at, one day where the bad guys just lets me arrest them without running, one day where I'm not trying to be killed"._

**Is it really that bad?**

**Really that bad**

**I don't think it's really that bad**

**Come on, get with it**

**If you only think of things that you haven't got**

**You could have it all and still never have enough**

**So don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

Natara stormed into the precinct completely pissed off. Mal walked up to her and asked what was wrong_, "what wasn't wrong"_ Natara thought to herself as she explained to Mal what had happened and how she was sick of everything.

"Hey Nat don't worry about it, I mean come on its not that bad is it? Just be happy, like me, I'm always happy" Mal said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah always happy what a load of bul…" she was cut off by mal,

"Come on Nat get with it, if you think of all the bad things that are happening then you can never think of the good things like having such a super sexy, hansom, awesome partner like me"

"Yeah I'm so missing out on that, but I suppose your right in away" Natara said, _"especially about the sexy bit" _she thought to herself.

**And if you're trying to make a move**

**But you're stuck in mud, under water**

**And you don't know which way's up**

**Yeah, don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

Mal had boosted her mood a little bit, although she still felt like the whole world was against her. As she thought that Kai come running over to her _" oh god here we go"._

" Agent hot…." Kai started

"DON'T call me that kai" Natara growled, her bad mood slowly creeping back

"Sorry agent Williams, you have to look at this" Kai pulled out a medium sized container with green slimy stuff in it. He struggled to open the container, he tried to pull the lid of but into the process sent it flying, landing into Nataras lap spilling everywhere.

"KAI" Natara screamed

Mal rushed over to see what was going on, he saw a scared Kai and a very, very pissed off Natara with green stuff all over her lap.

"Kai scram, now." Mal said to the frightened lab tech

Mal looked at Natara, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, this was NOT her day. He grabbed some left over serviettes off her desk at started to help her clean up. Bad idea. Before he realised he had made his way all the way up her leg and was starting to clean the rest of the goo off.

Natara squeaked, "Mal…I, I can do it in the bathroom, thankyou I just its just, bathroom, now." She stood up leaving mal standing the awkwardly thinking _"what was all that about", _then it hit _him "oh crap, she, ah hell, way to make things awkward Mel"_

**Another day, another plane, another interview**

**Just trying hard to get thru my list of things to do**

**What's the use, might fake the flu**

**Coz I've had enough**

Natara finished cleaning herself up in the bathroom. "_Maybe I can ask the captain for the rest of the day off, tell her I'm getting the flu maybe?" _ she shook her head _"no I don't think she would believe me, ugh" _she splashed water on her face in an attempt to cool herself off a bit.

_**That's it - screw the low carbs, where's my KFC?**_

_**Ain't gonna think about the bills or the GFC**_

_**Life is short - live it up**_

_**Coz we live it once**_

Natara walked out of the bath room and over to her desk, avoiding eye contact with mal. She picked up her bowl of salad off the desk and stared at it in disgust_. "Screw it I'm going to get something better"_ she said to herself.

"Mal I will be back in halfa, I'm going to get lunch"

**Before he could reply she was out the door and on her way.**

**Is it really that bad?**

**Really that bad**

**I** don't** think it's really that bad**

**Come on, get with it**

**If you only think of things that you haven't got**

**You could have it all and still never have enough**

**So don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

**And if you're trying to make a move**

**But you're stuck in mud, under water**

**And you don't know which way's up**

**Yeah, don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

As Natara sat in her car with her food she began to think, _"Maybe Mals right todays not_ that_ bad, maybe I should just shut up and be happy for once. If that guy this morning hadn't pissed me off then I wouldn't of been in a bad mood and if I wasn't in a bad mood I wouldn't of made kai nervous and if kai wasn't nervous he wouldn't of spilt that stuff on me, and of course if he hadn't of spilt that stuff on me then I wouldn't of gotten felt up by mal. So I suppose that guy this morning kind of did me a favour"._ She smiled to herself cheekily _"oh my god, I got felt up by mal fallon"_

**Yeah life is short**

**We only get to live it once**

**So live and love**

**And give it all you've got**

**Yeah life is short**

**We only live it once**

**So live it up**

**Yeah life is short**

**We only get to live it once**

**So live and love**

**And give it all you've got**

**Yeah life is short**

**We only live it once**

**So live it up**

She walked back in, and over to her desk, she smiled at mal and chucked a bag of food at him.

"Sorry I didn't ask you to come, but I brought you food to make up for it" she smiled.

"th…thanks, what's gotten into you, little miss sunshine"? Mal asked a bit confused.

"I realised that one, life's too short to be grumpy, two, everything happens for a reason and three, I have every reason to be happy" Natara said happily.

"that's good Nat but why do you have every reason to be happy"

"never you mind mal" Natara said as she sat down.

**Is it really that bad?**

**Yeah I don't think it's really that bad**

**If you only think of things that you haven't got**

**You could have it all and still never have enough**

**So don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

**And if you're trying to make a move**

**But you're stuck in mud, under water**

**And you don't know which way's up**

**Don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

About 30 minutes later Mal looked up from his paper work,

"wait a second Nat, what you said before is exactly what I said to you so technically it was ME that made you feel better, I told you that you shouldn't worry and I think you should just start being happy." mall said in a matter-of-fact sought of tone.

"actually your right mal you DID make me feel better" Natara said with a grin.

"I'm just too good" mal said as he put his head down to his paper work.

About five seconds later Mal realised what she was saying.

"ooh oh, oh, oh Natara, you enjoyed me feeling you up didn't you?" mal said with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

Natara froze in her spot, her face started to burn _"how am I going to get out of this one"_ she thought.

**So don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)**

**Don't worry (don't worry), be happy**

**Be happy, yeah**

**Don't worry, be happy, don't worry, be happy**

**Be happy, yeah**

Natara swallowed, trying to wet her throat so she was able to talk.

"n..no mal don't be an idiot I just meant you made me feel better by saying I should be…um happy"

"and I think someone is telling a li…."

Mal was cut off by the captain walking over.

"my office NOW we have a case" she said.

"_saved by the captain"_ Natara thought to herself with a smile_ "i do have every reason to be happy"_


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy guys this chapter is rated M its not like smutty or anything but its still rated M (just to be safe (but i still think it is) )**

**i hope you all enjoy :D please review because i love you all so very much 3**

**i dont own cause of death :(**

**this song is S.O.S. (Rescue Me) by rihanna ( i know its pretty old but its still on my **iPod** and that's what popped up) **

**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up**

**And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough**

**You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue**

**'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you**

**I'm the question and you're of course the answer**

**Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer**

**You make me shaken up, never mistaken**

**But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**

"son of a bitch_" _Natara said to herself as she looked around. Her head hurt and she felt kind of dizzy, suddenly someone yanked her from behind and tried to pull her down and a wave of aggression rushed over her, she elbowed the person behind her in the gut and heard him drop. She span around to kick him in the face when a large object smashed her over the head leaving her shaken up and trying to pull herself off the floor when the man landed on top of her and the last thing that ran through her mind was _"mal where the hell are you, please help"._

**S.O.S. please someone help me.**

**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**

**Y.O.U. are making this hard,**

**I can't take it, see it don't feel right**

**S.O.S. please someone help me**

**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**

**Y.O.U. are making this hard**

**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

The next time Natara woke up she was tied to the wall, her hands above her head and her ankles were bolted down shoulder width apart. _"Ugh" _she mumbled_ "my head….it shouldn't feel this way, what happened" _then it hit her, the kidnapping, the fight, everything. _"Why do people like to make my like so god damn hard" _she said through gritted teeth. Natara tossed and turned trying to break free but it was useless. _"Someone better help me quick" _she said as she watched a man approach_._

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it**

**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**

**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it**

**I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,**

**Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

The man walked up to Natara with a pair of scissors, he started to slice down the side of her pants, but she squirmed.

"You squirm and I cut you bitch" the man said as he made a gash in the side of her leg. Natara had to bite her lip so hard that she drew blood in order not to scream.

He continued cutting and pulled her pants off. _"Mal Fallon you better be looking for me or so help me god" _Natara thought._ "Knowing him he would probably have a whole search team out looking for me"_ that made her smile. The man had moved to her top and was attempting to cut that off. When he succeeded Natara had no choice but to hang there, humiliated.

**Just your presence and I second guess my sanity**

**Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity**

**My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot**

**My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock**

**Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right**

**Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.**

**I'm out with you, you got me head over heels**

**Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel**

Out the corner of her eye she saw movement, it took her a while to realise that it was a person and she wasn't going out of her mind. "Mr invisible" she said with a smile.

"What, don't play games with me, I never said you could talk. The man grabbed out a paddle sort of thing. "Ready to play"

"_Oh no, no, no, no mal hurry up"_ Natara thought, _"wait oh my god, I'm chained to a wall pretty much naked, and I'm about to be spanked INFRONT of mal, I should be completely humiliated but my tummy is just doing back flips, this isn't right I should be embarrassed, no something's wrong_ with me, _it's like I want him to…no don't even think that Natara, stop right now"_ she let out a deep sigh. she watched the man get ready to hit her but mal walked up from behind and slammed him over the head with the same object that was used to knock Natara out AND the other guy that he had to get through to get there. Mal dropped the wooden object and looked up at Natara almost chocking, sure he had seen her when he snuck in but he didn't pay but attention, now, now well now he was staring at an almost naked Natara Williams.

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)**

**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**

**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)**

**'Cause you on my mind got me losing it**

**I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,**

**Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

**Boy, you know you got me feeling open**

**And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken**

**I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open**

**I don't know what to do it's true**

**I'm going crazy over you,**

**I'm begging**

Talk about a predicament, Mal, who was standing frozen in front of an almost naked, blushing AND aroused Natara, was getting a bit too excited as well.

_"Ah control yourself Natara, god don't be so stupid, what am I doing, stop"_ Natara screamed to herself but her body betrayed her.

"_God damit, stop staring can't stop staring, have to help her down, but I can't stop staring" _mal mumbled

Mal had the best of Natara and she was losing it, she was going crazy. UN spoken words filled the room as mal was still unable to move. She felt so open and exposed in front of mal, and she liked it.

**S.O.S. please somebody help me.**

**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**

**Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),**

**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

After standing there for a good five minutes in complete silence, the room filled with awkwardness and arousal Natara was begging for someone to save her from this situation. Although she didn't actually want to be saved she just, she didn't even know, was it even healthy for her to be feeling this way?.

"SFPD FREEZE" splinters from the door, as it came off its hinges, went everywhere as ken rushed in with his gun held high. "Oh dayum" she said looking at a flushed mal and Natara. "you two…oh you two were getting all exited with this shit going on here" he said pointing between the two "now I don't care what kinky stuff you do at home but captain wants an update and I don't want to have to be the one to tell her you two were getting off on some weird ass bondage crap yeah? So let's get this show on the road" Ken said as he rushed over to help Natara.

**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)**

**'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it**

**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**

**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)**

**I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,**

**Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it**

As Natara came down from the wall and got dressed all she could think about was how she completely lost it, how she was going to look mal in the face ever again? and how much she wishes this was all just a dream and any minute she would wake up and mal would be there to save her, from a non-sexual situation.

"_Then again maybe not"_

**if you dont know the song youtube it :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**sooo guys here is another chapter...i didn't really like this one, it was hard for me to figure out a story to go with the lyrics but i tried...i hope you enjoy, please, please, please review because i will love you :)**

**this song is dj got us fallin' in love by usher ft. pitbull**

**Also because i live in Australia, i have to go back to school tomorrow -.- because summer holidays are over! ugh 5 periods a day listing to teachers drone on and getting copious amounts of homework on top of exams and everything else talk about sucking anyways i might not be able to update every day sorry :( **

**So we back in the club**

**Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)**

**Thank God the week is done**

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)**

Mal, Natara, Amy, Kai and Ken had decided to visit the new club down the street. It was a good club, loud music, lots of alcohol and dancing, the perfect thing to get their minds off the job. Mal was so glad the week was over, he was tired and run down and honestly a night out was what he needed, especially is it meant dancing with Natara.

**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**

**No control of my body**

**Ain't I seen you before?**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Natara was glad that she had agreed to go out tonight. They found a booth and sat down, watching everyone dance around with their hands up made her want to get up and dance_. "Not before I have a few drinks, at least I can blame the alcohol then" _she thought. They all ordered there drinks and fell into a light conversation. Natara couldn't stop looking at Mals eyes, _"so big and blue"_ she thought.

"Natara you alright you look a bit distracted" Amy said

"Oh no Amy I was just thinking that's all" she said with a smile.

"Ok then" Amy replied still looking a bit suspicious.

"Hey Nat, let's dance" Mal said

Natara looked down at her drink "I've only had two drinks" she said to herself "oh what the hell"

"Yeah sure lets go" Natara said happily

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

The two got up just as a new song came on, they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Mal grabbed Nataras hand and they started to dance to the beat. They had been dancing for a good twenty minutes when everyone back at the table started to talk.

"They sure have been dancing for a while" Amy said looking over

"Agent hottie…"kai started

"Kai what did we say about the names" ken said

"Sorry, Agent Williams and mal have had it bad for each other for ever, but then the district attorney guy showed up and totally ruined Mals mojo" kai said

"The district attorney showed up and did what exactly" said a voice from behind them

At that moment the same thing ran through everyone's mind, _"oh crap"_

**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Gonna set the roof on fire**

**Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down**

**Hands up, when the music drops**

**We both put our hands up**

**Put your hands on my body**

**Swear I seen you before**

**I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**

Amy picked up her glass and downed the rest of her drink before turning around. There stood Oscar Santos,

"so guys I just came to see Natara, I asked her if she wanted to meet me for dinner but she said she was going out with her friends to the new club, I thought I would surprise her, where is she?"

Amy started to speak but nothing much came out "um she's, um, she, um just, um"

For once Kai didn't know what to say, but ken did.

"Natara would be on the dance floor with Mal" he said with a smart ass smug look on his face.

Oscar looked up and there in front of him stood Natara and mal dancing, Mal picked her up and span her around, as he placed her down she fell into his arms and hugged him as she laughed hysterically.

"Son of a bitch" Oscar said as he saw the two.

"Now something's gonna go down tonight" kai said

"You think" Amy said, her stomach dropping as she watched Oscar walking over.

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

As Mal watched Natara laugh he realised something, he was in love with her, he had fallen in love with his partner. He continued to dance with her, he was going to play fairly, he was going to win her over properly but she was with that idiot Oscar._ "Speaking of Oscar"_ mal thought as he looked up_, "there he is"._

**Usher, don't lie**

**Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil**

**Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,**

**That's how we roll**

**My life is a movie, and you just tivo**

**Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock**

**She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock**

**Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock**

**Mami on fire, psh, red hot**

**Bada bing, bada boom**

**Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room**

**I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew**

**And tonight it's just me and you**

"Natara!" Oscar yelled from half way across the floor, she looked up.

"Oh hi Oscar" he said calmly. Mal stepped back _"fairly"_ he thought.

"Don't hi me, you're here dancing with that jerk, after blowing me off, telling me you were going out with friends" Oscar said loudly. Mal raised his eyebrows sceptically _"the idiot wouldn't have a clue"_ he thought.

"Excuse me Oscar, but these are my friends and if you don't like them then he have a problem" Natara spat back.

"We do have a problem, apart from the fact that your friends are nerdy little freaks and a wannabe tuff guy, your being a little slut dancing with Mr perfect here" Oscar said, pissed off.

Mals and Nataras jaw dropped and they stood there speechless.

"What haven't got anything to say, you two probably jumped into bed together didn't you, DIDN'T YOU" Oscar screamed in Nataras face as he slapped her. Her face stung as she put her hand up in an effort to stop the pain.

"Oh that is it" mal said as he walked over.

Oscar was quick and kneed him in the gut and grabbed him in a head lock. The whole floor had stopped to watch and Amy, Kai and ken made their way over. Mal had just about had enough. He swung his elbow back, hitting him right in the gut, he spun around and swung his fist through the air and aimed right for his nose. Oscar groaned as Mals fist made contact with his face, you could actually hear the bone in his nose break and Oscar fell to the floor clutching his face. He turned around to see Natara staring in disbelief. She walked over to Oscar and bent down,

"You're lucky I didn't hit you, I don't want to ever see you again, don't talk to me, don't even look at me, and for the record" she bent down and whispered in his ear "your right, I am in love with mal".

She stood up, grabbed Mals hand and went over to the others. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely" Amy said which made every one laugh.

As they left the club Natara bent over to Mal and said "tonight it's just you and me"

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

**So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life**

**Gonna get you right**

**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**

After the 5 had finished eating they all went their separate ways. Mal and Natara stood outside, feeling the warm San Francisco air fall over them.

"you know Natara I'm going to be honest with you, tonight in a way the club, it helped me realise I was in love with you, and if you don't love me back I understand, I just need to tell you before another jerk comes along" mal said nervously.

" Mal I love you too, and your right it was the club, being in your arms laughing it made me feel…..good, I don't know why it took me so long to realise it but I'm so glad we can just talk about it" Natara said softly.

"Yeah me to" mal said with a stupid giddy grin on his face _"SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME" _ran over and over and over again in his head.

"You know what's funny, in a way it was the dj that got us to admit we had fallen in love, and that was the song that was playing when you hit Oscar" Natara said.

"Ha your right, that song by usher and what's his name?" mal said

"Yes mal usher and pitbull…I think" Natara said as she turned around and laid her head on Mals chest as he wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone...i am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry its been so long since ive updated i promise i will try as hard as i can to do it more often! plus i was going to upload yesterday but fanfiction just decided not to let me log on so its just like you know thats cool too.**

**this chapter is a bit different to the others but i tried my best :p please review! again i am so sorry but i got dumped with 10 tons of homework... **

**this song is solo by iyaz **

**enjoy ^.^**

It was Nataras second last night at the SFPD and Amy, Kai, Ken, Mal and the captain all took her out for a fun night before she left. They decided on a Karaoke bar and unfortunately Natara knew that mal could sing and she made him promise to sing for her that night if it killed him.

"_Of course I'm going to say yes" _mal thought, _"but if I'm singing in front of everyone for you, I'm going out with a bang_" he said to himself as he walked over to the list of songs. His eyes scanned the paper for the perfect song. "There it is "he mumbled as he told the man what his song was.

Mal made his way up on stage as Natara, Amy, Kai, ken and even the Captain cheered for him, his face started to turn red but he pushed forward and the song started.

**I said I don't want to walk this earth**

**If I got to do it solo**

**See how we used to be a team**

**Running the streets**

**Ya we was living out our dream, oh**

**You used to be my rider**

**I was your provider**

**And now we separated in two**

Natara sat there with her mouth hanging open at the choice of song, everyone else just smiled. She placed her hands over her mouth staring up at him in disbelief. Kai lent over and whispered in Amy's ear.

"I wonder where Mals going with this hey" he said as he gave her a nudge

Amy was too busy being in shock about the fact that he could sing and absolutely loving the stupid puppy love look on Nataras face.

Everyone else was just listening intently to the sound of Mals voice.

**Oh we was burning up the block**

**And everybody know when we step in the spot, oh**

**See, we was like the dynamic duo**

**I'd never thought that you'd go, but you did**

**Yeah you did**

**Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (yeah, alone)**

**And now you got me trapped up on this island**

**With nowhere to get home**

Natara couldn't bear to look at him_, "how can I leave everyone, how can I leave my friends, how can I leave the man I love"_

She now had her whole head in her hands, letting Mals voice fill her ears. She couldn't focus on much else. Ken looked over and put her hand on her shoulder rubbing it an attempt to make Natara feel better.

**And I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont want it no, no**

**I dont want it no, no**

**I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it solo (solo)**

**Cos I was so high**

**And now I'm so low**

**And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)**

**Said I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it solo, (solo) solo**

Mal gazed across the floor and locked eyes with Natara who now had her head up again _"oh god I hope this works"_ he thought as he kept singing. He hadn't sung in front of people in a very long time, and if she was going to sing in front all these people he was going to use the situation to the best of his ability. The crowed started to clap along and Mal was surprised at people's reaction.

**Cos I was so high**

**And now I'm so low**

**And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)**

**Said I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it solo, (solo) solo**

Amy and kai exchanged glances when they saw mal and Natara staring at each other from the stage.

"That's like so cute" Amy said in a tiny voice.

"Oh my god I like know" kai said mocking her voice

"Don't be a jerk kai, it is, look" she said pointing.

"I know, I wonder what will happen" kai said and they went quite thinking about it. The captain was just watching and thinking, she had a thought but she wasn't sure whether Natara would agree.

She leant over and whispered something in Nataras ear. Natara just stared at her in shock, she didn't know what to do. She looked at Mal and she looked back at the captain and nodded her head.

**You was the beat onto my top line**

**Put us together**

**And you have to hit the rewind**

**See, you gave me a purpose**

**Now I'm getting nervous**

**That my heart will never sing again**

**Oh, when we was burning up the airways**

**They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.**

**See, we was on our way to the platinum and gold**

**Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah**

**Yeah, You did**

**Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)**

**And now you got me trapped up on this island**

**With no way to get home**

Mal was getting nervous, he was trying to read Natara like she taught him but he couldn't. Mal thought about quitting the force before she came. After his wife left him he was depressed but Natara gave him a reason to stay, a purpose. Mal was beyond embarrassed it felt like he was going to burst into flames he was that red. He felt so open on the stage, trapped with no way to get off, but he wasn't getting off until he got through to Natara.

**And I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont want it no, no**

**I dont wanna it no, no**

**I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it solo (solo)**

**Cuz I was so high (was so high)**

**And now I'm so low**

**And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)**

**I said I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo**

Natara stood up and brushed herself off. She started to make her way to the back of the room and out the door. As she walked out all she was thinking was _"I don't want to go, I don't want to have to leave everyone" _she kept walkingout through the doors and around the side to the back entrance. She stood at the back of the stage listening to Mals words float through the curtains behind him.

Ken, Amy and Kai were worried they had no idea where Natara went.

" Maybe she went to the toilet" Amy said.

"But the toilets are over their" kai said pointing next to the stage.

"Well I don't know" Amy said frustrated.

" I just hope she hasn't, you know, up and left" kai said quietly .

" You two have nothing to worry about" The captain said interrupting their conversation.

Ken, Amy and Kai just looked at her funny.

**I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O (no no)**

**I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O**

**Ohh ohh ohh (Oh nooo)**

**Sol-oh-oh-oh (solooo)**

**I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O**

**I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O**

**I dont ever wanna let your love go**

**Ohh ohh ohh (oh nooo)**

**Oh no no no**

**I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O!**

It felt like Mals heart had been ripped out of his chest as he watched Natara stand up and walk away. He wanted to drop his microphone run off to a dark cave and die. He was devastated. He was so sure it would work, so sure that she would stay.

"_Maybe instead of singing a freekin song I should have just told her I love her and I don't want her to leave" _he said to him self

He looked over at Ken, Amy Kai and The captain, Amy, Ken and Kai looked worried, just like him but the captain, she just looked calm and sought of happy.

**And I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont wanna go, go**

**I dont want it no, no**

**I dont wanna it no, no**

**I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it solo (solo)**

**Cos I was so high**

**And now I'm so low**

**And I dont wanna walk around alone, solo**

**I said I dont want to walk this earth**

**If I gotta do it, solo (solo) solo.**

Out of the corner of Mals eye he saw the curtain move, he just kept singing he was almost at the end of the song.

As mal finished the song Natara went and stood next to him, he hadn't seen her yet and as soon as the song finished he turned around and almost bowled her over.

" Natara?" mal asked surprised.

" yeah it is mal" she said with a smirk " I talked to Captain, she said I didn't have to leave, that I could stay but only if I was willing to become a detective, she would hire me straight away and I would still be your partner. I love my job and it didn't take me long to realise what I had to do, I have to stay, I love you more than my job mal, I can't leave and you singing, your song choice it made me realise it."

Mal stood staring at her, he was in shock for about 3 seconds before he picked her up around the waist, spun her around and kissed her until both of them had no breath left. The whole crowd stood up cheering and clapping and when they finally broke apart mal bent down and whispered,

"I love you"


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so i felt bad i hadn't updated in ages so instead of doing my favourite thing in the world, English home work ., i wrote another fic (its kind of English isn't it?) i hope you enjoy, i enjoyed writting it and i love this song. PLEASE REVIEW 3 **

**this is rated M ish i think, kind of yes it is maybe T no M i think, yes it is M :)**

**the song is little bad girls by david guetta**

Mal was pissed off, he was undercover with Natara at some bar god only knows where, he had no idea where Natara went, she had been gone over an hour and she just told him to stay where he was he would understand soon.

"What is going on" mal said through gritted teeth

He watched countless characters walk past him, he got sent at least 5 drinks from girls trying to hit on him and he was getting really pissed. The owner stepped on stage after the previous dancers had finished.

"Now we have a new act tonight, she hasn't danced much before and she's a little bit shy but please give her a hand" the owner said and he made his way off the stage.

The music started and the dancer made her way out on stage.

**Oh yeah,**

**They tell me I'm a bad boy**

**All the ladies look at me and act coy**

**I just like to put my hands up in the air**

**I want that girl dancing over there**

She span her way out on stage and Mals jaw dropped, "Natara" he choked out.

She sat down on the edge of the stage and slipped off, she walked up to a complete random and grabbed him by the tie, she moved behind him and wrapped her hands around his neck and slid them down his chest before walking back around to the front of him bending down to his head height, grabbing his head and pulling it closer to hers so she was staring into his eyes. She stood up again and put her hands up before running them through her hair.

**Look at her go on the dancefloor**

**She's amazing on the dancefloor**

**When she moves, girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl, like I got an encore**

**You got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Mal only just noticed what she was wearing, a short red sparkly skirt that shimmered and sparkled every time she swayed her hips. A tight red top that only covered her breasts, with beads that hung down covering the top of her stomach leaving her belling button showing. He could barely control himself as he watched her made her way around the dance floor.

She strode over to another guy and Mal felt a surge of jealousy through his veins. She sat on his lap, grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and stood up se bent over him and breathed down his neck. She gazed into his eyes and watched as he glanced sideways over at the man leaning against the wall at the other side of the room. She smirked as she stood up again and continued dancing around the room, swaying her hips with her hands in the air, she was a little bit embarrassed because she knew Mal was watching her but things where about to get a whole lot worse.

**Oh yeah,**

**They tell me I'm a bad boy**

**All the ladies look at me and act coy**

**I just like to put my hands up in the air**

**I want that girl dancing over there**

**Shaking her ass from the left to the right**

**Moving it round just the way that I like**

**I wanna see her move like a movie on flight**

**She got it how I want it and I want it all night**

Natara Walked over to where Mal was sitting, she sat down on his lap, her short skirt ridding up even more. Mal gulped down what little saliva was left in his dry mouth as Natara ripped open his shirt, she was enjoying this more than anybody knew. She ran her long nails down his chest leaving red scratch marks, she pushed her chest closer to his, pulled his head back and started to bite along his neck. Natara got lost for a minute, she thought she was at home on her bed with mal, not under cover at some sleazy bar. Mal lost control completing as Natara bit along his neck, he felt her heat against his leg as she danced along with the music, she was moving just the way he liked, he loved it when she moved. She moved her way back up to his ear and bit down, making him squirm before whispering,

"The last guy i danced too, he is working with the guy over the other side of the room standing up, go get em mal" she said with a smirk as she stood up and danced away, leaving a wet patch on Mals pants from her obvious arousal and mal sitting there totally lost.

**Look at her go on the dancefloor**

**She's amazing on the dancefloor**

**When she moves, girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl, like I got an encore**

**You got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Mal got up and walked to the other side of the room to get a drink. He casually made his way over to the man standing against the wall. He lent back and continued to watch Natara.

"She's amazing on the dance floor don't you think" The man said

"Yeah she just makes you want more" mal replied

"I bet you want an encore after that dance" the man said with a smirk

" I definitely do, I wouldn't mind taking her home" mal continued, playing the man.

" Well we can always organise for her to come home with you" he said in a lower voice

" Well I would love that but what happens when I get sick of her, I can't just let her go she won't keep her little mouth shut" mal whispered back.

"Well we can always find appropriate ways of disposing of them can't we" he said

" Yeah I know what you mean, kill off the old and make way for the new, literally" mal said

" Yeah, and the cops their so god damn stupid, they haven't even caught on yet, and by the time they do I will be long gone" he said with a creepy look on his face.

"Yeah cops we are pretty stupid aren't we" mal spat back at him, waiting for him to realise what he said.

"Yeah, wait what, oh crap, BOYS" the man screamed out

"Oh here we go" Mal mumbled

**She got my heart jumpin'**

**And my adrenalin pumpin' and gunnin'**

**Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen seen seen…)**

**As a matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams**

**Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'**

**I'm attacking after she back it up and make it DROP (Drop drop drop…)**

**After I met her, I tell her David Guetta is on the track**

**Baby girl don't STOP (Stop Stop Stop…)**

**Keep it going you never know when somebody gonna throw couple dollars**

**Got a pocket full of hundred dollars bills**

**Ludacris, Mr. Make-A-Woman-Holla SING (Sing Sing Sing…)**

**And every night on the floor putting on a SHOW (Show Show Show…)**

**Everybody in the club**

**Here's a little something you should know**

About five men stood up, guns pointing at mal, he didn't even have enough time to draw his gun. Everyone in the room froze with fear as they watched the situation unfold. Nataras adrenalin was pumping, she analysed the situation trying to pick the person to go for.

Natara slinked her way over to the biggest guy without being seen. She grabbed a huge bear jug off the table along with a knife. She smashed the big guy over the head with the jug, the glass shattering and embedding its self into his head. That caused enough distraction for mal to grab the man standing next to him and put his head through the wall knocking him out cold. Natara jumped up on the table flinging her knife at the smaller man in front of her, hitting him straight between the shoulder blades before she kicked him square in the face so he stumbled back and fell through the table. There were 3 down and 2 to go.

It was two on two now and Natara ran behind the bar to avoid being shot, she picked up one of the men's gun, and shot at the guy shooting at her. She managed to him in the foot with her last bullet. She ran over and pistol whipped him but didn't knock him out, he gained enough strength to flip her over but she fought back, kicking him off her stacking him on top of the other guy. He slapped her away but she kicked him in the gut with her heels, piercing his skin enough to make him bleed, mal managed to chuck her his cuffs as he fought the other guy and Natara went to cuff him to the bar. Mal had knocked the man he was fighting out as well and he turned around just in time to see the man kick Nataras feet out from under her and rip her top off.

" Now that's a show" she screamed out as Natara, with one hand trying to cover herself, punched him in the jaw with her other hand so hard she could her every bone shatter.

**Look at her go on the dancefloor**

**She's amazing on the dancefloor**

**When she moves, girl I want more**

**Keep it going girl, like I got an encore**

**You got me saying**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Natara stood up and turned around, still top less. She locked eyes with mal, the tension was unbearable, even from the other side of the room, all he wanted to do was look down and she secretly wanted him to as well. They finally realised what they were doing and Mal rushed over and handed her, his jacket to rap around herself. Sirens blared as police officers and ambulances raced down the road.

Mal and Natara now sat in the back of the ambulance as the captain approached.

"What the hell happened to you two, Natara why are you in Mals jacket and mal why do you have no buttons on your shirt and why is it torn down the side?" the captain asked.

"Long story" Natara said quickly

"Ok well when you two are done here head home and give me an update on what happened tomorrow" she said

"Will do" mal said as he waved. "You know Natara, you where amazing on that dance floor"

"Thanks mal" she said awkwardly, knowing he saw, and felt every that she did as she sat on his lap.

"Don't feel like giving an encore do you" she said with a smirk

"You know mal maybe a do" she shot back

"Well, well I might just have to take you up on that" he said as he jumped up and walked away giving her a wave.

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, little bad girl**

**Go little bad girl, go little bad girl**

Mal walked into the SFPD and over to Natara a week later.

" Hey my little bad girl" he said with a smirk, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before anyone could see.

"Only for you mal" she said as she gave him a quick kiss back.


	7. Authors note

**OK so i am so so so so so so so so sorry, im not writing any more.**

** between work, school, the footloose production, debating, piano, swimming and my English teacher ( _and co-ordinator_ ) out on a rampage because i put a blue streak through my hair (_LOL JKS! its an extension but she doesn't need to know that!_) giving me like triple the amount of homework that is actually legal (_well it would be illegal if there was a limit_) i have no time at all to keep writting.**

**i am sorry and don't worry i will write other fics :) **

**i hope you enjoyed reading and you will be hearing from me in the future (_don't worry about that_) **

**^.^ thank you for all your reviews especially mozzi-girl...**

**at least now i can constantly annoy my English teacher and cop all the homework and not be worried about having to write. (_the homework isn't even hard its just time consuming, she THINKS its hard but apparently no one told her im the smartest person in my year level!_)**

**3 3 3 3 **


End file.
